EL PADRINO
by MISS-SUPERGIRL
Summary: Entre los años 30 y 50, New York ha sido sede de la mafia. Familias, Donnes y Asesinatos. Un nuevo miembro ha sido integrado a la familia corleone, su nombre es Richard Grayson. Y ha venido ha tomar venganza


Rondando los años 40, New York era una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo

_Hola!! De nuevo. Ya se que no termine mi guía. Pero últimamente estoy viendo El Padrino y me quede re tildada con eso, así que quise hacer tipo un crossover con teen titans. Acá no tienen poderes ni viven en su jump city. Están en new york y trabajan en la mafia. Espero que les guste!! Please Reviews!_

Rondando los años 40, New York era una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo. Por sus altos rascacielos, las oportunidades de trabajo, el dinero, las mujeres, el alcohol. Pero sobre todo, por el poder. New York estaba dividida en 5 barrios, con 5 familias, con 5 "Dones". Don Philip Tattaglia encabeza la familia Tattaglia en Brooklyn, Don Ottilio Cuneo de la familia Cuneo, tiene su poder e Hells Kitchen, Don Víctor Stracci, jefe de los Stracci, vive en New Jersey, Don Emilio Barzini se acoge en Midtown y el ultimo, el cual mas nos interesa es Don Vito Corleone quien manda a la familia Corleone en Little Italy.

Estas "familias", tenían el poder. Algunas mas que otras. Cada una tenía su propio negocio. Podían ser la prostitucion, el alcohol, las armas, pero últimamente había algo muy conocido en el presente, el tráfico de drogas.

"No, no quiero estar involucrado en eso" "Pero eso es todo lo que necesito, un buen amigo…con unos cuantos miles de dólares. Y también necesitaría que movieras unos hilos, ya sabes, con los policías, políticos y demás. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Ehh?" "Eh dicho que no. Ese es un negocio sin honor, es sucio y no tiene ambición. Además, los políticos jamás lo aceptarían." "De acuerdo, si así lo quieres, te dejare. Pero no creas que esto quedara así, Don Tattaglia no va a estar feliz ni tu a salvo." En eso Virgil "El Turco" Sollozzo salio de la habitación dejando a Don Corleone solo.

Pasaron unos días, 3, 4 máximo. Don Corleone salio a la ciudad para ver su empresa "Genco Olive Oil", también decidió comprar naranjas para la familia. Se acerco al auto pero no percibido a dos hombres que salían de un auto portando pistolas. Abrio la puerta, y recibió un disparo en la espalda, luego otro, luego otro y otro y otro. Cayo sobre el coche, no podia respirar. Sus pulmones comenzaron ha llenarse de sangre. Se acosto en la vereda. Vio las naranjas rodando calle abajo. Y luego cerró los ojos mientras los asesinos escapaban dejando a un Don moribundo.

--

Richard Grayson era un chico comun y corriente, aunque, como todos tenia un que otro secreto. Es un inmigrante desde Corleone, Sicilia. Habia sido invitado a la boda de Connie Corleone. La hija de Don Vito,aunque no sabia porque realmente. Jamas habia hablado con nadie, conocio al Don cuando era joven, si, quizas lo ayudaba a el, Richard, financieramente. Pero no habia razon de invitarlo, quizas lo hicieron por lastima, para sacarlo de su casa de una vez por todas. Odiaba que sintieran compasion por el, lo hacia sentir debil. De todas formas, decidio que iba a aprovechar esa invitacion. Como todos saben, ningun siciliano rechaza una petición en el dia de la boda de su hija.

Mientras esperaba en el pasillo, afuera de la oficina del Don, se dio cuenta de que no era el unico en "querer" algo. Muchas personas esperaban igual que el. Se abrio la puerta y de ella salio el señor Bonasera, dueño de la funeraria. Estaba muy feliz y agradecia en voz alta "Muchas Gracias Padrino, le debo tanto. Muchas Gracias. Si señor, el es un buen hombre, el mejor de todos, si, asi es, es el mejor…" Bajo las escaleras y Richard no pudo escuchar mas. Un hombre salio de la habitación tambien. Era Tom Hagen, Richard solo lo conocia a simple vista, solo sabia que era el "consigliere" de los Corleone. Nada mas. Siguió esperando. Sintio ganas de ir al baño y no tuvo mas remedio que salir de la fila y hacerle buscar un baño. No conocia bien esa casa asi que se equivoco en un par de puertas. Vio a Tom enfrente de una, como esperando "Sonny, Sonny, ¿Estas ahí?" "……Aha" "Papá quiere verte, ahora" Se alejó. Dick se acerco a aquella puerta, queria saber, si aquel era el baño, pero solo vio como la puerta se movia, se escuchaban gemidos de una mujer y el rechinido de la puerta. "Suertudo" Penso el pelinegro. Siguió caminando, al final lo encontro. Para cuando volvio al pasillo donde la oficina, este estaba vacio. Toco la puerta, pero nadie respondia, toco de nuevo, nadie. Se aventuro a entrar. Estaba vacio. Nadie. Su conciencia le decia que se fuera, lo matarian si lo encontraban. Pero el queria ver que habia. Camino hasta el centro de la habitación. Era una simple oficina. Nada interesante que ver.

De repente, escucho unos gritos, y la puerta se abrio. "¿Quien eres? Ah, tu. ¿Porque no disfrutas de la fiesta como todos?" "Necesitaba pedirle algo" "Ah, con que otro mas. Sabes, no eres el unico" "Aha. Lo se." "¿Qué necesitas? ¿Mas dinero?" "No….no es eso esta vez. Quiero unirme a la familia, quiero dejar de ser un simple conocido, quiero ser alguien." "¿Porque no cantas? Mi ahijado lo hace y es muy famoso. Acaba de llegar." "¿Por eso los gritos?" "Ya conoces a las niñas. Ven a un famoso y gritan hasta desmayar, pero tú. ¿Deberas quieres hacerlo? Se que lo haras" "No" "Claro que si. Desde pequeño, ya jugabas con armas. Y cuando tus padres fueron asesinados yo me prometi que no te dejaria tomar venganza, ni unirte a mi" "Pero, Usted tuvo su venganza ¿O no? Solo quiero lo mismo, y nada mas" "Sabes lo poderosa que es la familia Barzini. Seria como una sentencia a muerte" "¿Acaso no es esta la familia mas poderosa?" "Te lo advierto, te dejare entrar, pero tendras que empezar del eslabon mas bajo de la cadena, te dejare ser un Asociado." "¿No era un Forastero?" "Eso es para los extraños. A ti te conozco lo suficiente… Ahora, como tu primera mision, te ordeno que bajes a la fiesta y te diviertas." "Si...señor" Estaba feliz. Bueno, no tanto. No sonreia, solo sentia una pequeña satisfacción interior. Asi que se permitio una pequeña celebración.

Salio al patio, donde todos disfrutaban de la musica, el canto y el baile. Se acerco a una mesa, la charla con alguien tan poderoso e importante le habia secado la boca. Tomo una botella de Whisky. "Producido bajo la proteccion de Vito Corleone" "Por supuesto" Pensó. Pero su mente quedo en otra cosa. Una mas hermosa. Una muchacha se habia acercado a la mesa. Era la cosa mas bella que Richard jamas hallla visto. Su cabello largo hasta la cintura, pelirrojo, como le gustaban a el. Su piel era blanca y parecia de la mas fina porcelana. Llevaba un vestido que parecia haber sido hecho a la medida. Mostraba lo justo y necesario para la ocasión. Lo justo y necesario para Dick. "Disculpa" Dijo la joven. "¿Si?" "¿Podrias dejar de verme con esa cara? Me estas asustando." Era su momento, si fallaba, la chica no seria suya. Pero si lo hacia, sería un éxito..."Solo me preguntaba como era posible que hallas sido invitada. Jamas te he visto por aquí. Recordaria a alguien TAN hermosa" La chica sonrio. Bingo. Y extendio su mano "Kory Anders" El joven tomo su mano y la besó. "Richard Grayson, encantado" Hablaron por horas. Supo que ella tenia 26 años, era una inmigrante de Sicilia, y que era amiga de la novia. "¿Como es que tu eres italiano pero no tienes un nombre asi?" Mi padre es americano. Se mudo a Corleone a los 8 años, pero luego de que yo naciera nos mudamos inmediatamente a New York. ¿Y cual es tu excusa?" Kory sonrió. Su sonrisa era hermosa. "Bueno…Mi padre es noruego y mi madre francesa. Pero se conocieron de vacaciones en Sicilia y, bueno" Se ruborizo un poco. "Quisieron que yo naciera donde me concibieron Pero toda mi vida vivi aquí" "Que lastima." "No entiendo" "Queria que no supieras nada de este pais para poder darte un tour privado pero parece que sabes mas que yo." "Puede que conozca New York, Pero quien sabe, quizas podrias darme ese tour después de todo"

_**Reviews!! Porfas!! Solamente asi puedo saber si les gusto o no y si seguirla. **__****_


End file.
